


Promise Me

by Im_a_mess



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_mess/pseuds/Im_a_mess
Summary: Holly and Ross are happily married, but Holly starts to have feelings for Suzy.





	Promise Me

It had started as a small thought at the back of Holly’s mind. It was something insignificant, a ‘what if?’ Nothing much spurred the thought on, it was like any other day.  
Holly and Suzy were hanging out while Ross and Arin were at the office. It wasn’t much, but Holly found herself beginning to pay closer attention to the smaller things about Suzy. Holly would revel in the smell of sweet smell of Suzy’s perfume, it being faintly reminiscent of vanilla. She’d often admire Suzy’s dress sense, she found it unique and endearingly dark. Most of all, she loved Suzy’s laugh. Holly could listen to the sound for hours, getting lost in the sheer beauty of it like a siren’s song.  
Then, out of nowhere, the ‘what if’ question reared its head in Holly’s mind.

‘What if I like Suzy?’

As quickly as the question came up, Holly pushed it right back down. She reasoned with herself that no, of course she didn’t. Years ago, she’d married Ross, and she made a promise to be faithful. She loved him very much, and she still did. With her entire being she loved him. More than anything.  
But then the question kept coming back. Again and again. Every single time, Holly ignored it. She’d already established to herself that she loved Ross, so there was no way she could like Suzy too.

Suzy had arrived at Ross and Holly’s house. While Ross and Arin were at the Grump office, the two decided to keep each other company. They’d been doing nothing in particular, just watching repeats of old, obscure sitcoms from the 90’s while sitting on the couch.

They were sitting close together. Suzy had her head resting on Holly’s shoulder, their sides completely flushed together. The smell of vanilla completely flooded Holly’s senses. The way they were sitting made Holly’s heart flutter and do summersaults in her chest. She ignored this fact of course.

A laughter track played on the TV, And Suzy glanced up at Holly with a smirk. Holly was completely absorbed in her own thoughts, causing her to miss the joke that was just told. Nonetheless, Holly looked back at Suzy and began to chuckle just because of the look she was giving her. Suzy began to laugh too, and before too long the room was engulfed in full-fledged belly laughter. Complete and utter euphoria overcame Holly as she listened to Suzy. The room’s atmosphere was shrouded in pure joy as laughter bubbled in Holly’s chest, and the magical sound of Suzy’s happiness graced Holly’s ears.

The work day was ending soon, meaning that Arin and Ross would be home in around half an hour. Suzy would have to leave soon, much to the dismay of Holly. At the moment, they were sat in silence. Suzy was still lent on Holly’s shoulder, and Holly was pretty much half asleep. She was just savouring this moment before it had to end. 

“Hey, Holly?” Suzy piped up, lifting her head to look at Holly. 

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for today. It really has been nice,” Holly’s heart fluttered once again.

“I should really thank you, too.” She smiled shyly. “Having you as company is really lovely,”

“It’s no problem, there’s really nowhere else I’d rather be,” Suzy was beaming, and Holly took in every detail of her face. She savoured the sight as if it was the last time she’d see it.

“You’re too kind, Suzy,”

“Aw, I really do mean it, Holl! You mean a lot to me, you know?” Hearing those words had Holly’s mind racing at a million miles per hour.

Suddenly, Suzy’s phone began to ring. It was Arin. Suzy answered cheerfully, which snapped Holly out of her almost lovestruck daze. Arin was home early, Suzy wanted to get home to him.

The two girls exchanged goodbyes and Holly was alone in the house again. The sudden sincerity of their last conversation had the ‘what if’ question popping up again. This time, Holly didn’t push it down like she always did. She didn’t let her love for Ross make her feel guilty like it normally did. She was going to be honest with herself.

After thinking, Holly came to a realisation. Whenever Suzy was around, she was completely infatuated with her. The way Holly was encapsulated by Suzy’s beauty was almost as if she’d been put in a trance. She seemed to be magnetised to Suzy whenever they were around each other, Holly just being desperate to be closer to her. It felt right whenever Holly imagined them together. Every word, every sentence Suzy said had Holly hypnotised, she hung off of her every word. The truth was that Holly Conrad was deeply, madly, completely in love with Suzy Berhow.

Like a truck, the second realisation hit her. She needed to talk to Ross.  
***  
Ross and Holly could talk to each other about anything and everything, and they often did. They would oftentimes sit in the living room or lay in bed and just talk endlessly. No matter what, they were open with each other. It was one of the main reasons they worked so well together. The sheer amount of trust they had together was what kept them strong.

This was why Holly couldn’t keep this from Ross. It would eat her alive if she kept quiet.

Holly was aware that she shouldn’t wait for the right time to tell him. From past experiences, she knew that the right time didn’t exist. There would always be a reason to stay silent, so she just had to pick a moment and say ‘fuck it,’ otherwise she’d never say anything.

The fact that the two of them had discussed an open marriage in the past calmed Holly’s nerves a little. They’d never really seriously considered it, the conversation wouldn’t go past the hypothetical stage. Holly didn’t want it to be a hypothetical anymore. There was one worry that kept popping up in Holly’s mind. It was possible that if Holly seriously proposed the idea, Ross would think she didn’t love him anymore. That wasn’t the case in the slightest.

The ‘fuck it’ moment came when Holly and Ross were walking home from the store one day. It had been exactly a week since her realisation, and guilt had been consuming her from the inside out. Ross had been noticing too. He was constantly asking if Holly was okay, as she was consistently spacing out and acting distant. It was painful to see Ross so worried, and Holly didn’t want him to think the situation was any worse than it actually was.

Once she started the conversation, there was no going back. Taking a deep breath and counting to three in her mind, she took the leap.

“Ross. . .”

He turned to look at Holly. Ross must’ve heard the serious tone in Holly’s voice, as he stayed completely silent waiting for Holly to continue. As soon as the word left Holly’s mouth, instant regret washed over her. ‘No,’ she thought, ‘No going back now.’

“You know I love you very much, and you know and nothing can, or will change that, right?” She knew full well that there was probably a better way to word that. The last thing she wanted was to make Ross anxious. Though she could see when she looked into Ross’ eyes that he was currently having a small crisis. Fuck.

“Holly,” Ross trailed off, choosing his next words carefully, “Of course I know that, but the way you said that is making me worried. . .It’s as if you’re about to tell me you’re running away to Zimbabwe or something.” Ross joked through gritted teeth, clearly trying to lessen the tension that had suddenly built up between them. Though, he was evidently still on edge.

Holly panicked slightly, trying to calculate her next sentence as to not worry Ross more.

“There’s no need to be worried, I just need to ask you something. It’s nothing bad, I promise!” Scanning Ross’s expression, she looked for any semblance of emotion whatsoever. This was to no avail; his expression was completely blank.

"Okay then, shoot," Ross' voice was monotone. 

Holly had to stop and tell herself that everything was going to be fine. Even if Ross didn't approve, everything would be fine. Ross and Holly would still love each other. At the end of the day, that's all that Holly really needed.

"We have talked about this before, but I've been thinking a lot about it recently," Planning her next words, Holly let out a sigh. "I might as well just say it...I was wondering that maybe we could try opening our relationship?"

Ross was silent. Holly looked up at him, trying to maybe read what he was thinking. His brow was furrowed, as if he was deep in thought. Holly's heart was once again doing somersaults, but not the good kind like before. After what felt like an eternity, Ross opened his mouth to speak.

"I guess I wouldn't hate it, but can I think about it first? I mean, at the end of the day I want you to be happy. But this is a big thing, you know?" Holly felt as if a hundred pounds of pressure was lifted off her chest. It didn't go as bad as she thought it would.

"Of course. I don't expect you to make a decision right away. Please don't feel pressured to say yes to make me happy, all I really need to make me happy is you. That'll never change."

With that, Ross and Holly arrived home. They stayed silent as they took their jackets off and made their way to the couch. They were greeted by their cat Mo, and Holly patted his head as she settled down. Ross flopped down next to her and used the remote to turn on the TV. They were sat close together, with Holly leaning into Ross' side and Ross' arm was draped around her shoulder. 

Holly was too deep in thought to pay attention to whatever was on the TV. Everything was racing through her mind a mile a minute. On one hand, Ross wasn't opposed to Holly's proposition. This had her ecstatic, she was one step closer to something with Suzy. Yet there was still something off. There was a little inkling at the back of her mind that it wasn't going to work out. With every passing second, she got herself more and more worked up thinking of all the different possibilities.

It seemed like Ross was thinking about this too, because after a moment of silence he spoke up.

"Can I ask what brought this on?" Ross inquired. Holly didn't want to say right out that she liked Suzy. Even though she knew she'd have to tell him, she didn't quite feel comfortable with it right now.

"I don't know. I guess I was just thinking back to all the times we've spoken about it before. I know we weren't seriously considering it, but it just got me thinking. That's all,"  
"So how would it work, you know, if we were to try it?"

This was their opportunity to go over details. They spent some time going over rules, boundaries, stuff like that. One thing that they decided was crucial was communication. If one of them started dating someone, they had to let each other know. They promised to put time aside for each other, too. For at least an hour, they went through everything, making sure everything was absolutely clear.

"So," Holly started, "I guess we're doing this then,"

"I guess we are," Ross had a massive grin on his face. The best part was that it was sincere, and Holly could tell.

"Even if this whole thing doesn't work out, we'll still be the same, right?" Ross looked down at Holly, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Of course we will," Ross answered, "I married you for a reason, didn't I? I promised to love you forever and all that sappy shit," Ross placed a kiss to Holly's temple, and she felt all warm inside. There was no need for her to freak out, after all. Even if things went wrong, Ross would always be by her side.

Holly laughed at Ross' response, snuggling deeper into his side.

"I really did get lucky with you, didn't I?"

"Oh God Holls, don't get all soft on me now," 

"Shut up, I'm trying to be sincere," Holly ended her sentence by jabbing Ross in the ribs with her pointer finger. Ross yelped and flinched away. While he was staring at Holly with a look of feign hurt, Holly took the opportunity to look intently at Ross. When she looked into his eyes, she was filled with a warm feeling that swelled from the pit of her stomach to the back of her throat. A smile began to crack along his face, getting rid of the hurt look he was carrying. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever laid eyes upon. 

"It's rude to stare, Holly," Ross fake-scolded her. A small laugh emanated from Ross, and it was like heaven to Holly's ears. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the man she was supposed to be with. Holly Conrad was deeply, madly, completely in love with Ross O'Donovan.

“I really do love you,” Holly said with all the love in her heart. She was still half expecting Ross to scold her for being sappy again.

“I really do love you, too,” Ross placed a hand on Holly’s arm. Holly leant forward and kissed Ross, the warm feeling returning once again.

Holly leant into Ross’ side once more, his arm returning around her shoulders. There was no doubt in her mind that this was going to work out.  
***  
Much like there was no 'right time’ to ask Ross about the open relationship, there was no right time to ask Suzy out. Currently, they were at Suzy's house. Holly was curled up on Suzy's sofa with a weighted, fluffy blanket clutched to her chin. Suzy was sat cross legged on the ground in front of the sofa. She was playing with her cats, Mimi and Mochi. Holly watched on, as Suzy had the brightest smile on her face while she waved the cat toys around. Holly's eyes were glued to the scene as she watched on, completely mesmerized by Suzy's joy. It was at this point, when she couldn't stop looking at Suzy's flawless features, that she realized that she was in deep.

After a little while, Suzy re-joined Holly on the sofa. She asked Holly to scoot over a little as she took half of the blanket and curled up underneath it. As the blanket was only meant for one person, Suzy had to cosy right up to Holly. That girl never failed to make Holly swoon, as her face burned a rosy pink at the sudden contact. Although for them to fit completely underneath the blanked they needed to be close together, Holly did lean in a little closer to Suzy than was necessary.

The thought that Holly would need to tell Suzy about her feelings suddenly popped into her mind. For the past few minutes, Holly had been hyping herself up to finally do it. Holly figured that she would probably never feel as confident as she did then, so letting this moment pass without saying anything would be foolish of her.

"Suzy, can I ask you something?" The words 'oh god oh god oh god' were currently racing through Holly's mind. Part of her hoped that Suzy didn't hear her, but there was no way that was possible. They were sat too close together for either one of them to miss a sound the other person made. 

"What's up, Holly?" Suzy seemed to have a slight hint of concern in her voice. Holly figured this was because of how serious her tone was when she asked.

Suddenly, Holly's face went from a rosy pink to stoplight red. Her heart rate picked up, she could hear the dull drumming of her pulse in her ears. There was nothing more she wanted to do than just back out now, but here was no way she could. Silence hung in the air as Holly wracked her brain for the words she was going to say. It was if all the air had been stolen from her lungs. Her ability to form a sentence had fled her, and she was left a fumbling mess underneath Suzy's gaze.

"Holly, are you okay?" Suzy reached out and placed a comforting hand on Holly's shoulder. That was the wake-up call she needed, as she was jolted back to reality with Suzy's touch.

Suzy sounded so worried, and this made guilt settle at the pit of Holly's stomach. There was no way she could make eye contact with her, but Holly could only imagine the look of worry on Suzy's face right now. She wanted nothing more than to just erase what she had just said as butterflies waged war in her stomach.

"Uh, yeah-sorry, yeah I'm good. I just-" Holly stumbled over her words. For some reason, it was so much harder for her to be serious with Suzy than Ross.

"I just need to ask you something. It's not bad, just a little..." Holly paused, trying to think of the right word. "A little difficult to say,"

"Well, you know you can tell me anything, right? You're okay, take your time," Suzy's voice softened a little. It was no longer laced with concern, it just had a certain comfort to it. Holly could melt in the sound of Suzy's voice.

"Ross and I were talking a few days ago, and uh- we agreed that it would be right for us to have an open relationship," Pausing, Holly gave Suzy the opportunity to respond if she wanted to.

"So, you guys will be dating other people while married?"

"Yeah, that's basically what it is." Holly studied Suzy's face for a second, and she seemed to take it well so far.

"Aw, that's great Holly! I'm glad that you and Ross are finding what makes you both happy." Holly sighed with relief, but that was the easy part. She had to choose her next words very carefully. But before she could even consider what to say next, Suzy spoke again:

"You sure are braver than me, Holl. I don’t think Arin and I would be able to do that," Holly was sure Suzy meant nothing by that statement. There was no malicious intent whatsoever. Then why did it feel like Holly had just been hit in the chest by a ton of bricks? In her head, everything was going haywire. All prospects of dating Suzy were practically gone with one statement. Any semblance of hope had up and left, and Holly just wanted to go home.

"So, there was something you wanted to ask me?" Suzy inquired. In her panic, Holly had completely forgotten about her intentions of asking Suzy out. She pushed all of her negative feelings down. At this point, she was almost certain she was going to get rejected, but she neglected to care. 

"Yeah, there was. Suzy, I'm sorry if this weirds you out, but there's no way I can keep this in. I like you. I like you a lot. And since Ross and I are open now, I wanted to see if you'd give 'us' a chance." The words flowed out of Holly as if she was a broken faucet. As soon as she spoke her mind, the mounting pressure and tension in the room began to get to her big time. The desperation to hear Suzy's voice was almost debilitating. She needed something, anything, to break the silence before she exploded.

"Say something, please. . ."

"I'm not quite sure what to say," Suzy trailed off once again, leaving Holly with an ever-widening pit in her stomach. "I'm not sure if I feel the same way, Holly. I feel like I do have love for you, I really do. In different circumstances, we could work. With me being with Arin, and you already being married, I don't know if I could make 'us' work. . ." Holly felt numb. There was no tension, so sadness, no nothing. There was just complete and utter emptiness.

"So, that's a no?"

"I don't know."

To Holly, that was a no. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. In an almost autopilot state of mind, she shuffled away from Suzy, uncovering herself from the blanket. The cool air on her skin gave her goose bumps, and this shocked her back to reality. She wished that the numbness was still there, as sadness and embarrassment flooded her being.  
“I’m sorry I mentioned it,” Holly’s voice was monotone as she stood up from the sofa. Suzy stood up after her.

“Holly wait- “

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Holly cut her off. She didn’t hear footsteps behind her as she walked, so she assumed tat Suzy wasn’t following her.

She locked herself into Suzy and Arin’s bathroom. Ross’ contact was open on her phone as quick as she could open it. 

'Please come pick me up.' Holly typed with desperation. Waiting on a response, she began to well up with tears. This wasn’t how she pictured the situation going at all.  
Holly’s phone buzzed with Ross’ reply. 

'I thought you were staying for another hour?'

Not even a second later, Holly’s phone buzzed again.

'I’m on my way'  
***  
¬¬After returning home, Holly was in a frantic state. As soon as Holly and Ross got through the front door, Holly couldn't hold in what she'd been suppressing the journey home. The tears came in waves. Ross was also in a frantic state, he couldn't figure out why his wife was in such an intense episode of panic, and Holly wasn’t in the right state of mind to explain why. In the end, they gave up with talking. The two just laid on the couch until the sun went down. Holly would bust back out into tears, and Ross would stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be fine.

As long as Ross was by her side, everything was going to be fine.

Holly finally brought herself to tell Ross what had happened. From the way she felt about Suzy and the real reason she'd seriously considered an open relationship, to Suzy's mixed rejection-but-not-really-rejection and how bad that made her feel. After explaining everything, she came to the conclusion that she'd rather Suzy had said no outright. The 'I don't know' cut deep. It hurt more than full on rejection.

All the crying and the emotional turmoil had completely drained Holly. She was too exhausted to do anything else with her day, so she ended up falling asleep in Ross' lap. All of a sudden, Holly's phone rang. This brought out of her slumber, but she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to answer her phone right now. Instead, Ross lent over Holly and picked up her phone. Holly didn't mind this, they answered each other's phones all the time while the other was busy.

Ross answered with a simple 'hello', and Holly strained to listen for the other person's voice. She couldn't figure out who it was, the voice was too faint.

"She can't talk right now. . .She's sleeping, Suzy. . . Fine, I'll tell her." Ross' voice was stern and cold. Holly could tell he wasn't too happy with being on the phone to Suzy. With that, Ross hung up.

"Holly, she's gone. I know you're awake," Ross whispered softly, as to not startle Holly. While rubbing her eyes she sat bolt upright.

"What did she say?"

"She said she needs to talk to you. Soon as possible," This is where Holly's face dropped. There were so many things Suzy could need to say to her. The obvious thing was glaring at Holy in the eye, making her guts twist. She could envision it now.

‘I can’t speak to you anymore. . .I can’t be around you, it’s too weird. . .How could you tell me something like that? I’m married, Holly. . .'

“I don’t want to,”

 

“What?”

“I can’t face her, Ross. I just- I just can’t.”

“It’s okay Holls, you don’t have to,” Ross pulled Holly in for a hug in an effort to comfort her. It worked, as Holly completely melted into his touch. As much as she didn’t want to, Holly would have to face Suzy sometime.  
***  
Over the next few days, Ross watched as holly got better. She wasn't too good at first, the whole situation had really knocked her back. Although now she was looking a lot better. Ross was glad, it hurt to see the woman he loved hurt. 

Ross was at work in the Grumps office when Arin stopped to talk to him. It was his lunch break, and he and Arin had decided to go to lunch together. To Ross' confusion, Arin wasn't acting like his normal self at all. He was normally cracking jokes and had an overall jovial demeanor, but not today. Today he was stern and quiet, as if something had annoyed him.

"Ross, I have to talk to you for a second," Arin announced on the way back to the office.

"Sure man, what's up?" He acted calm, but Ross' mind was currently going crazy. First of all, Arin was acting out of the ordinary, he was completely out of it. Secondly, now he needed to talk to Ross. Out of all of the scenarios that where racing through his mind, none of them were good.

"Something happened between Suzy and Holly a few days ago. Suzy's completely freaked out and Holly won't talk to her."

"What are you talking about?" Ross decided to play dumb. He didn't know if Arin knew the whole story, and he didn't want to tell him anything that would make him upset at Holly. Arin seemed to be taken aback for a second before carrying on.

"Could you just please get Holly to talk to Suzy? Suzy's been out of it the past few days. I think it would be best if they did, to work out whatever went on a few days ago,"

Holly had already expressed her concerns to him about talking to Suzy. It seemed entirely possible that Suzy wanted to see Holly just so that she could cut Holly out completely. Ross knew full well that this would devastate Holly and put her right back at square one.

"I'll see what I can do," Ross told Arin. It would be difficult to convince Holly, but he thought maybe it was for the best. It would be better to rip that band-aid off sooner rather than later. Maybe Holly could find somebody else and get over Suzy. Though Holly was in deep with this crush.

What a fucking mess.  
***  
Holly was milling around the house, trying to keep herself busy while Ross was at the Grump space. She would normally be with Suzy at this moment in time. This wasn't a normal situation, though. To keep herself busy, she cleaned the house top to bottom. She re-organised shelves and books. She tidied Mo's and Orph's toys away. She did everything and anything she could think of. Anything to keep Holly's Mind off of her.

Her efforts were to no avail, though. No matter what she did, she couldn't get Suzy out of her head. She missed the smell of vanilla. She couldn't stop thinking about Suzy's endearingly dark sense of style. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that smile out of her head. That angel song of a laugh was now a plague to her mind. It was so painful that the things she once loved about Suzy now made her hurt from the inside out.

While she was wiping over the kitchen table for what felt like the tenth time, there was a knock at the door. Holly sighed, assuming that Ross had left something that he'd come to retrieve. Without giving it a second thought, Holly answered the door.

What a mistake that was.

A woman with an endearingly dark sense of style and an overpowering scent of vanilla stood with pleading eyes in the doorway. Holly panicked. She didn't know whether to invite her inside or slam the door shut. Opting for neither, she just stared slack-jawed at the woman in front of her.

"Can I come in?" Suzy questioned meekly. Holly silently stepped to the side so Suzy could walk in. They stayed in front of the door for a while, stood in silence. 

"Uh- you can sit down if you like,"

The two made their way over to the couch. Suzy was the first to break the silence. Holly braced for scolding, for Suzy to yell at her, for anything negative to come her way.  
"Holly," Suzy started. To Holly's surprise, Suzy's voice didn't come out harsh or rough. Instead it came out calming and concerned. Though Holly didn't let herself let her guard down. Not just yet.

"Holly, I really am sorry about what happened the other day," Holly waited for a second for Suzy to continue, but she never did. She took this opportunity to speak for herself.  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have suddenly sprung this massive thing on you. I don't know why I did it." Holly stopped to chuckle in spite of herself, "God, I must've looked like such a teenage girl asking out her crush on the playground."

"No Holly, don't apologize. I was really too harsh on you when you'd just opened up to me," Holly was surprised at Suzy's apology. She had every right to reject Holly, no matter how upset it made her feel.

"I guess it's my turn to make some confessions of my own, huh?" Holly had been staring at the ground, but she snapped her head up to look at Suzy when she said these words.  
"Well, you know when I said that I couldn't try 'us' because of Arin? That was really shitty of me. It was wrong of me to blame him for my own feelings.” Suzy let out a drawn-out sigh before she continued. "I said that because. . .because I was scared. You're my best friend, Holly. I didn't want to risk ruining what we have. But look how that turned out. I ended up pushing you away with my own indecisiveness."

Holly was absolutely dumbfounded at Suzy's words.

"What are you saying, Suze?"

"What I'm saying is... what I'm saying is that I wouldn't be opposed to giving 'us' a try. You have to promise me one thing though, Holly. Can you do that for me, please?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Promise me that whatever happens, if this whole thing doesn't work out, that we can go back to the way we are. If this ended up ruining what we already have, I don't know how I'd live with myself,"

"Suzy, I can promise you that. I have so much love for you, that even if this whole thing fell through, there's no way I could stop loving you."

Once again, Holly’s heart was doing somersaults in her chest. She was about to burst with the sheer amount of emotion coursing through her.

“What about Arin? Does he know?”

“Yeah, I told him everything. He’s fine with us Holl, don’t worry. I asked him to talk to Ross today to maybe see if he’d get you to talk to me, but I couldn’t wait. I was just so guilty. I had to come and talk to you now.” This whole situation was so surreal to Holly. Just an hour ago, Holly thought she’d lost Suzy forever.

“Are we giving this a try, then? Are we giving us a try?”

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Suzy was beaming. Her smile was contagious, as Holly couldn’t stop herself from grinning.

Once again, Holly was able to look at Suzy with admiration. When she looked into Suzy’s eyes, she felt a pleasant warm feeling. It was so much like what she felt like with Ross it was insane. Suzy’s smile was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

Holly flung her arms around Suzy and pulled her into a tight hug. It just felt right. Taking a deep breath, Holly was engulfed in the scent of vanilla. It smelled so much sweeter than ever before now that she knew what it was like to lose it. 

She treasured Suzy so much more now that she knew what it was like to lose her.

They both finally pulled away from the hug. They just took a second to look at each other, to take each other in. Holly could feel tension start to built around them, but not the bad kind that she was so used to. It was just that Suzy’s face was so close to hers, and she was getting closer by the second, and…

Suzy cupped Holly’s face, and Holly’s heart sped up tenfold. Her hand was warm and soft against Holly’s skin. Eyes fluttering shut, Suzy’s face was mere millimetres away from Holly now. Holly’s other senses perked up as she also closed her eyes. The only noise in the room was the slight sighing of the sofa as the two girls moved closer together.   
The kiss didn’t linger for too long, though Holly still revelled in it. It was experimental, shy, as they got used to each other. Suzy tasted like cinnamon and lipstick, a taste that Holly could get used to.

This could work out. This could last. Holly was sure of it now.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect this to go over 1,000 words at all aha. I don't think I've ever written a oneshot so long, so this is new to me. Also, this is my first fic I've posted on here, so I'm super happy rn for finally getting something finished! I'm not quite used to this site yet, so I hope I've tagged everything correctly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
